Ashigara
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |WhiteDay2015_Note = |SecondAnniversary2015 = 二周年じゃない二周年！これは凄いわぁ！漲ってきたわぁ！大量のカツを揚げるわぁ！ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Isn't it our two years anniversary!? This is amazing! I'm filled with passion! I'll fry the number of katsu! |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = As usual with Ashigara, the homophone katsu refers to 'to win' or 'to be victorious' & cutlet. |EarlySummer2015 = 今年も夏が近づいてきたわね。何だかみなぎってきたわ。行ける！今年はいけるわ！ |EarlySummer2015_EN = This year's summer is approaching, isn't it? I'm somewhat pumped up. This year is a goer! |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 秋は少し寂しいわね。よし、そんな時こそ、勝利のカツカレーよ。よ～し、作るわ！ |Fall2015_EN = Autumn is a bit lonesome, right? Alright, in times like these we need the victory cutlet curry! Alright, I'll make some! |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = メリークリスマス！もちろん今夜のメインディッシュはカツよ！聖夜に勝つ！これよ！ |Christmas2015_EN = Merry Christmas! Tonight's main dish is Katsu, obviously. Victory in the holy night. That's right! |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 謹賀新年よ、提督。今年もバーンバン勝利していくわよ！ええ、もちろん！やるわよ！ |NewYear2016_EN = A Happy New Year, Admiral. This year too, I'll aim for victory with a blast. Yes, of course. I'll do it! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 豆まきかぁ。まぁいいけど、間違っても妙高姉さんには投げないようにね。…あっ！？ |Setsubun2016_EN = Mame-maki, eh? Sounds good to me. Here's hoping I don't hit Myoukou-neesan when throwing them. Ahh...! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = Did she hit Myoukou...? |Valentine2016 = さあ受け取りなさい！この足柄の勝利チョコ！食べれば勝利は確実よ！さあ！ |Valentine2016_EN = Have some "victory chocolate" from me! If you eat it, you'll surely reach victory! Come on! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = あら、今日は私達の大切な記念日じゃない！　こんな日は、カツを揚げなきゃ！　ねえ!? |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Oh my, today is an important occasion for us. It's a good day to deep fry some Katsu! Right!? |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = }} Character Personality * Ashigara is a shipgirl with a strong and independent persona. She is also said to be a good cook (mostly curry) and has a voluptuous, womanly figure. Well-known for her obsession with victory, almost on a level equivalent to Sendai's obsession with night battles. She is nicknamed "Hungry Wolf", which was given during the naval review celebrating King George VI's coronation where she was Japan's representative. Because of this nickname, it's not uncommon to draw her with wolf ears and/or fangs. * A running gag on Futaba is that she is a "Christmas Cake"; a woman above 25 who for whatever reason is unable to find a candidate for marriage and has gotten desperate, or one who is just exceptionally poor at romance. Where exactly this joke came from is unknown. It could be a play on her nickname "Hungry Wolf" - a joke on her being hungry for males, or could be a reference to the historical fact that several of her commanding officers were never married. It's also possible the joke came from her name "purity", which is usually thought of as a good thing but it's possible the joke is she's still "pure" (virgin, unmarried) despite her mid-to-late 20s look. One other theory about her being a "Christmas Cake" is related to the legend of the folk-hero Kintaro who was raised in Mount Ashigara by a Yama-uba , or in other words, a Mountain Hag. Like the "Nagamon" meme, this fan-created joke was featured in the anime. Trivia * Sunk in action by HMS Trenchant 8th June 1945, with heavy loss of life, between Sumatra and Bangka Island, in the Bangka Strait in Indonesia. ** Wreck lies in relatively shallow water with extremely poor visibility; due to rumors of there being gold aboard her, several divers have been killed attempting to explore her wreck. ** Ashigara was the last major Japanese warship to be sunk in battle. While other ships were sunk later in the war, bombing raids sunk the rest at or near docks. * Received her Kai Ni on 26th December, 2014. * Appears in the anime adaption as a teacher for the Third Torpedo Squadron. * Her name lives on as the second ship of the Atago Class Guided Missile Destroyer of the modern JMSDF. Category:Heavy Cruisers